


Codename: Junior

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Baby, Naming the Baby, Post-Canon, The baby's here!, namesake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: What Roy and Riza decide to name their daughter floors Chris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head canon about Chris’ name. People always assume she was named Christine or Christina. I think she was named Clarissa, and Roy’s father couldn’t pronounce it when she was born, calling her ‘Chrissa’ instead, and eventually just shortening it to ‘Chris’.

The house was quiet in the aftermath of the day’s excitement.  Roy was sure to call everyone who mattered and share the news of their new arrival- a baby girl, twenty inches long, eight pounds, four ounces, wispy dark hair and the cutest nose you ever saw.  At Riza’s request, she asked the well wishing visitors to give them about a week to adjust to their new lives together before dropping by with cameras and gifts.  
  
All except one very special guest.  
  
“Let me see my baby!” she heard Madame Christmas squealing as Roy let her in.  “Where’s that precious thing?”  Her feet moved toward the bedroom door in a hurried, clicking panic, then she burst in.  
  
“Riza, honey- you look great for havin’ just popped out a baby,” she said as she gave her a hug.  
  
Riza smiled.  “I don’t feel like I look great, but thank you just the same.”  Her ‘mother-in-law’ had been itching for grandchildren from Riza since before Roy could even properly court her.  She had been absolutely over the moon when she heard about the pregnancy and bent over backwards to any request made for the baby.  
  
“So where’s my little girl?” Chris cried, searching the room.  “I have to see her little face!”  
  
Riza pointed to the warm bundle lying directly beside her, snuggled into her ribs and bolstered by a pillow on the other side.  “She just finished eating.  Would you like to hold her?”  
  
Chris whipped off her coat and handed it to Roy.  “Do lemons grow on trees?  Hand me that angel!”  
  
Carefully, Riza retrieved her daughter from her snuggly nest and passed her lovingly to her grandmother, who was in awe of the child.  
  
“My God, kids…  She’s absolutely beautiful.”  Her thick fingers stroked the baby’s face gently, and Riza watched as the tiny face nuzzled into the touch.  Madame looked up with tears in her eyes.  “She likes me!”  
  
Riza couldn’t help but smile at her.  “Of course, she does!  You’re her Grandma!”  
  
“Ten fingers, ten toes, and a brain that knows.  All you could ever ask for…  Such a sweet little thing you are, too!”  She looked up at Riza.  “What did you decide to name her?”  
  
Roy’s hand landed on Chris shoulder.  “Well, we wanted to give her a pretty name, not necessarily a family name, and then we knew the perfect thing to call her.”  Roy bent down and kissed the baby’s forehead and said, “We’re calling her Clarissa.”  
  
Chris blinked.  “But that’s my name…”  
  
“It’s because we’re naming her after you, dummy,” Roy teased.  “You wanted her so badly, it was as if she was yours from the beginning.  Is it alright with you?  It’s not like anyone knows you by that name anymore, why not pass it along?”  
  
“Clarissa Mustang _does_ have a ring to it,” Chris conceded as she tickled the little one’s chin.  “How about that, my first gift to you is my old name, sweetie.  ‘Clarissa’ looks good on you!”  The she laughed.  “Chris Mustang, Jr.!  She’s already got a codename!”  
  
When Clarissa giggled, they knew the moniker was a winner.


End file.
